Princess of Rivendell and Prince of Mirkwood
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: This is the love story of Elrond's youngest daughter, Princess Celebrinel and Thranduil's son Legolas takes place during the one ring mission be gentle it's my first Lotr fiction.
1. They meet

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own Lord of the rings or Wolfie the cat but I do own Princess Celebrinel, I made her up. Leave lots of reviews and no flames**

It was a beautiful summer day in Rivendell and the elves were happily flittering about but the most cheerful of them all was Lord Elrond's youngest daughter, Princess Celebrinel.

Celebrinel was a sweet and kind young beautiful elf much like her older sister Princess Arwen.

Celebrinel wasted no time to get to the fields of wild flowers; she sat down and busied herself with making a beautiful wreath of wild flowers to put in her bedroom.

Celebrinel waved as some elves passed her in the field of wild flowers; they waved cheerfully and walked off after sharing one last smile with her.

Everyone in Rivendell loved Elrond's daughters, especially the young Celebrinel.

Celebrinel finished her wreath and stood up ready to leave when she heard a sound.

"Man le? Who are you " she called out in elvish, a roughish man stepped from the shadows, Celebrinel sighed with relief, it was only Aragorn.

"Aragorn, you startled me," said Celebrinel.

"Forgive me Celebrinel, it was not my intention, your father asked me to come get you" said Aragorn.

"What for?" asked Celebrinel.

Aragorn shrugged.

"Alright then" said Celebrinel kindly and they set off back to where Celebrinel lived with her father and sister.

Aragorn led Celebrinel to her father whom was waiting for her at a balcony, once Celebrinel was with her father Aragorn set off to find Arwen.

"What is it you needed me for, father?" asked Celebrinel.

"Celebrinel, I wish for you to attend the secret council tonight" said Elrond, turning to face his youngest daughter.

"Really? Wow!" said Celebrinel.

"Yes, now why don't you go prepare yourself?" said Elrond with a tender smile.

Celebrinel smiled brilliantly and ran off towards her room.

Celebrinel went through her dresses until she found a beautiful silver dress that really brought out the meaning of her name, 'Like a silver star'.

Celebrinel dressed herself, brushed her silvery blonde hair and placed a headpiece upon her forehead much like the one her father often wore upon his.

Celebrinel's bright ocean blue eyes sparkled excitedly.

Celebrinel glanced at the sun's height in the sky and realized it was time to head to the council meeting.

Chapter 2 

Celebrinel chose a seat right beside her father while many other elves; dwarfs and human men took seats as well.

Celebrinel looked over the elves to see if she knew any of them and locked eyes with the prince of Mirkwood.

Celebrinel blushed when he smiled at her and she looked away and looked over all the others that were there, she offered the hobbit Frodo a supportive smile.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom, Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," says Elrond.

Frodo placed the Ring on the pedestal.

"So it is true," says Boromir "The doom of man"

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.' Isildur's bane" said Boromir as he reached for the Ring.

"Boromir!" shouted Elrond.

Princess Celebrinel flinched slightly at her father's harsh tone of voice.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor" said Boromir standing up and addressing the crowd.

"Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" encouraged Boromir.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master" said Aragorn calmly.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter" seethed Boromir.

"This is not mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance" said Legolas hotly.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir" said Boromir with scorn and disbelief in his voice.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" said Legolas calmly.

"Havo dad (sit down), Legolas" said Aragorn.

Princess Celebrinel caught Boromirs gaze and he could see the disappointment towards him in her eyes.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed" says Elrond in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"What are we waiting for!" shouted Gimli, then lunging forward with his father's axe hit the Ring in quick stroke but ended up on his back with the axe in pieces and the Ring still whole.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Said Elrond glancing around at the semi circle.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Said Boromir with disbelief at Elrond's words.

Princess Celebrinel stood immediately at the sound of someone insulting her father's judgment.

"How dare you Boromir, son of Denethor, judge my father with such disrespect, my father is almost as wise as they come" snapped the delicate elven princess.

Legolas smiled at her in admiration.

"Such a fiery daughter your have, Elrond" said Boromir looking back at Elrond with a raised brow.

Elrond smirked

"Yes, she has always made us all proud" said Elrond.

Princess Celebrinel smiled warmly at her father.

Chapter 3 

It had been almost eight hours since the council meeting, Celebrinel could not sleep so she went out into the night and sat on a ledge and watched the waterfall, she reflected on the decision that was made, a fellowship would take the evil ring to Mordor and cast it into Mount Doom.

Celebrinel was worried for Frodo; she had befriended him and would hate it if he were to die or get hurt.

Celebrinel was shaken from her thoughts as she heard a voice behind her.

"Princess Celebrinel? What are you doing out so late?" asked a concerned Legolas.

"I could not sleep, I am worried for my friend, Frodo" Celebrinel said softly.

"Do not worry, Princess, I will be with him in the fellowship, I will do my best to keep an eye on him" offered Legolas with a friendly smile as he sat down beside the worried princess.

Celebrinel smiled when her cat, Wolfie, jumped onto her lap and gave a friendly bark to Legolas.

"Did that cat just bark?" asked Legolas with a gentle laugh.

"Yes, he has a style all his own" said Celebrinel with a warm smile and a gentle stroke upon Wolfie's soft fur.

Legolas smiled and stroked Wolfie's back.

Wolfie arched his back into Legolas's hand and gave a soft and happy bark.

"He likes you" Celebrinel said with a sweet smile.

"I'm glad," said Legolas with a friendly laugh.

"Do you think that you will all be able to succeed in destroying the evil Ring?" asked the worried princess.

Legolas gave her a gentle smile.

"Yes, I do," said Legolas.

"Well, then I do too" said Celebrinel.

"Good" said Legolas with a compassionate smile.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Prince Legolas" said Celebrinel gratefully.

Legolas smiled and nodded his head, acknowledging the princess's thankfulness.

"You're welcome princess" said Legolas.

Celebrinel smiled and picked up her cat, she gave Legolas one last soft smile before giving him a kiss on the cheek and then leaving.

Legolas stared after the delicate princess, his cheeks all aglow.

Celebrinel sat down upon her bed smiling; she had a good feeling about this elfin prince.

Wolfie rubbed against her ankles, purring loudly.

Celebrinel smiled and picked him up, snuggling him in her arms.

"You like him too huh?" laughed Celebrinel.

Chapter 4 

Legolas sat in his chamber thinking about the lovely princess Celebrinel; his mind just couldn't stray from her

'I think this may a hint from the heavens, perhaps Celebrinel could be the one for me' Legolas thought to himself.

Hee smiled dreamily as he laid back on his bed, closing his eyes to dream about the lovely princess that stole his heart.

"Aragorn, I think you should know that Celebrinel might follow you and your companions," said Arwen.

"She could not be so foolish!" exclaimed Aragorn.

"She is worried about Frodo's safety, and I'm quite certain she had feelings for Prince Legolas, you must understand her reasons behind it" explained Arwen.

Aragorn nodded, worry for a friend and a love could drive you to do foolish things to protect those individuals, he knew that.

"I'll invite her then, that way she won't have to follow us" said Aragorn.

"What!" exclaimed Arwen, leaping up from her seat "I will not allow my sister to be in such danger, Aragorn think about what you intend to do!"

"I am, I'd rather her be where I and the others can keep an eye on her, than having her follow us and us not being able to know where she is at all times, and we both know talking to her won't to any good, when her friends are in any kind, you can expect Celebrinel to be right on top of it" said Aragorn, a smile tugging slightly at the corner of his mouth.


	2. The journey begins

**Here is chapter four at last, I had a hard time due to writers block, so be gentle, well, enjoy!**   
Chapter 4 

Celebrinel rushed back to her room after Aragorn's invitation to come along which she eagerly accepted much to her father and sister's dismay and dressed in soft tan riding pants and a matching top.

Her hand made bow was draped across her back with a quiver of arrows, her long silvery blonde hair tied back with a thin leather strip.

She then went to find Frodo to tell him she would be tagging along to protect him as well

"I'm glad you are coming, Celebrinel, you always know what to say to make me feel better about things" said Frodo, giving his friend a tight hug.

"Me too, now I don't have to worry about you, I can stay right with you all the time" said Celebrinel, bending a bit to hug her friend back.

Frodo nodded enthusiastically and then when to tell the other Hobbits that Celebrinel was coming along.

Legolas watched the princess and pondered his feelings, he knew he hadn't known Celebrinel long but he really liked her, was this what humans called 'puppy love'?

Well whatever it was, he intended to learn more of Celebrinel, and hopefully would see if this infatuation with the young princess of Rivendell would grow to love, true honest love.

"Legolas?" Arwen asked, noticing his concentration on her sister "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking, Arwen… how do you know when you are truly in love? It has never happened to me before," said Legolas, taking Arwen by surprise.

"Well… I suppose a good sign is when that significant others welfare means more to you than your own, and um, lets see… you can love that other as they are, faults and all" said Arwen, doing her best to help.

Legolas nodded.

"I will keep that in mind" he said, then thanking Arwen for her advise.

(A\N: I have been getting rude comments about how I write my romances and I'm doing my best to slow them down so please do not be so rude anymore, I would really appreciate it but anyway leave me reviews for the next chapter, I will see you later! I love you! Bye!)


End file.
